Family
by unavoidable-k
Summary: While out on a trip, Three takes the time to think about family and what it really means to her. Oneshot.
It had taken a lot of time to turn the old library into a new sanctuary, fit for all 9 stitchpunks, but finally, it was done. Five and Two had managed to rebuild their workshop, along with 9, as well as a brand new watchtower; fit with a new telescope and all. Six had inspected every part of the library to find a little corner to call 'his'. He finally settled on a cubby in the furthest corner and it had only taken three days for him to fill up the wooden panels with drawings. One had his throne reinstalled, as well as his leadership, although even he was skeptical about his ability. (It hadn't taken too long for him to revert back to his normal self though.)

It had taken roughly a year and a half to finish everything and the feeling was so satisfying. They had the perfect sanctuary and could live in peace, without the fear of being hunted by the Fabrication Machine. (There were still several beasts lurking around but it was nothing that Seven and Eight couldn't handle). Three and Four were probably the happiest out of all of them, especially since their new sanctuary was in the library. There was no better place to call home.

Now that the Machine War was finally over, they had more than enough time to catch up on some well-deserved reading.

When they stayed in the library, prior to when Nine awoke, most of the rooms were actually blocked off. Most of the books had fallen off their shelves, which had made it easier for them to grab, but some of the smaller bookshelves had collapsed, blocking access to other section of the library. The two of them weren't strong enough to lift the debris, even with the two of them, but now that they had the strongman back with them, it was a piece of cake.

It definitely had been a busy day. Due to the dwindling fabric supply, Two had requested that they visit a nearby tailor shop to gather some more. One had his objections (obviously) but it was only that he didn't feel it was safe for a small group to go. Even when the Machine had been destroyed, who knew what else was out there. Everyone thought it was fairly reasonable, especially for One, and agreed to go. Luckily, it wasn't too far and Two knew the way so they arrived without a hitch.

Rummaging around in some boxes, Three had found a small packet of what looked like fabric flowers, ready to be sewn onto whatever. They were each different colours and more she stared at the stitchpunk-size flowers, the more she fell in love with them. She'd swiftly opened her front while nobody was paying attention and shoved them in, vowing to show he sister later. She turned her head to see where said sister was.

Four was with Six and Eight, messing around with a scrap of flowery fabric. She had fashioned it into a makeshift hood and draped it over Six's shoulders. He was chuckling shyly, pulling the fabric a little over his face. Eight watched with mild amusement.

Over in the corner, Five, Nine and Seven had scaled an old wooden desk and were picking up bits and piece such as needles, pins and even some glue. Both boys were carrying large sacks, completely stuffed with fabric. Technically, they had finished what they came here to do so any other finds were a bonus.

One and Two were over the other side of the room, looking through a shelf full of spools of thread. One wore a rather sour look and Three assumed he was sulking over something. She could see Two turn his head with a slightly amused look on his face. The two exchanged words, Two gave a short laugh and One just rolled his optics. Three couldn't help but marvel at how close they had become over time, especially after the first awkward month when One had to admit the real reason he sent the short stitchpunk out. Luckily for his, Two had always been rather forgiving.

It was unusual to spend so much time away from her sister but it gave her a little time to think by herself. How she had watched many of her friends die before her very eyes, only to see them brought back only months later. Just watching them interact with each other; bicker, banter and laugh with each other. Just watching it was enough to make her happy, even if she wasn't involved. Back before Nine had woken up, tensions were high. Fights broke out whenever One and Seven were in a room together. There was a feeling of fear whenever Eight was nearby and honestly, Three had no idea who else she could trust aside from Four and Seven. Everyone merely existed, with the coincidence of having the same creator.

But now it was different. Now they were like a proper family. Three really didn't think she could be happier.

When faced with something new, Three and Four always referred back to their books. They weren't the type to jump headfirst into danger, unlike Nine or even Two. They always had to find out everything about a situation, so they could make a proper assessment. It was always safer that way but there were many times when Three and Four were faced with something they had no knowledge of, even with the definition printed in front of their eyes.

'Family'

Families were everywhere in story books. Fictional stories often told of big, happy families and oh how she wanted one for herself. There was a problem though. Three knew what the word meant, she had read the dictionary twelve times, but it always felt like she was lacking a little bit of information on it. No matter how many books she read about families, there was still something missing in her brain and she just couldn't piece it together. It annoyed her to no end.

She could feel her optics widening at the realisation. For the first time, she knew exactly was she had been missing. It was the experience.

Sure, she had always had her sister and Seven, who was the only mother figure she had, but it never felt like a family. Not like the ones in storybooks anyway, but it was different now. She had the big, happy family that she'd always dreamed of. Just watching them, she could place where each stitchpunk would be on their little family tree.

Seven was obviously the mother figure to not only the twins but to the others as well. She could see Five, Six and Nine as her little brothers and Eight, despite being the second youngest, as her big brother. One and Two were obviously the grandfather figures and Four was, and always will be, her sister and bestest friend.

She hadn't realised it, being so wrapped up in her thoughts, but she had taken out the packet of flowers from inside her and was gazing at them. It was only now she noticed that there were nine of them. A red one, an orange one, two light blue ones and a dark brown one. There was also a dark blue one, a purple one and a dark and light green one. She smiled to herself. One for each of the family.

She'd have to arrange them when she returned home.


End file.
